role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Geboras
Geboras (ゲボラス, Geborasu) is a living kelp kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Geboras is carnivorous, bloodthirsty and downright insane. He is almost always hungry for meat and is determined to finish off his prey so he can do it. He may or not be mindless. Origins Geboras was created by Emperor Tazarus in his lab, as an experiment to create a deadly, carnivorous plant kaiju. It succeeded, but he needed to feat upon human flesh in order to become stronger. So he was sent down to Earth to become stronger. History Debut: Geboras Geboras first appeared on Earth swimming in the seas, stalking "prey". He caught a large ship and ate all of the passengers. However, this was not enough to satisfy Geboras's appetite. Geboras would continue to attack and devour several other ships for a week, getting attention from the news and some kaiju. However, it was difficult to find him. IguanaGoji briefly fought against Geboras and almost had him until Emperor Tazarus showed up to duel IguanaGoji. Geboras then ran off. Garbage Monster and Hangyolas were later sent to protect Geboras from BirthGoji. Though they were defeated by BirthGoji, Geboras remained safe. Finally, Geboras was finally ready to attack human civilization and was given a fleet of Viledrodes by Emperor and Camero to attack. Fortunately, Gfantis and Makia showed up to fight Geboras, defeating all of the Viledrode starships in the process. After a long fight between the three kaiju, Geboras then retreated after Gfantis tried to eat him. Geboras said that he would be back soon. The Expedition of Fate Geboras reappeared to assist the Viledrodes to attack the expedition crew who trespassed onto their territory. The Viledrodes finished off the rest of the expedition crew (save Ichirou Mizuki) Geboras devoured the head of the expedition Jirou Ikawa. A fully awake Kunin then came and challenged Geboras. Kunin ended up winning, with Geboras retreating with the rest of the Viledrodes. The Summoning of Manto Geboras would then not get to do much for a while until the summoning of Manto; where he was among one of the many Viledrode monsters present for it. He also fought off against Super Kunin during his rampage but was easily defeated by him. After the arrival of Manto, Geboras retreated away and defected from the Viledrodes. The Duel in the Western Sea Geboras reappeared after a long absence in where he appeared to do combat against TripGoji. Geboras was the third sea monster to attack and leaped out from the waters and bit down on TripGoji's face, trying to eat his face off. The two struggled, until TripGoji then managed to pry the kelp kaiju off, then blasting his PDCR! Atomic Breath against him, sending Geboras to briefly retreat in the waters. Shortly afterwards, Geboras joined up with the other sea monsters to gang up on TripGoji. Geboras was then quickly defeated however by TKT Jet Jaguar who arrived quickly to subdue the sea monsters. TKT Jet Jaguar punched against Geboras very hard, knocking him out unconscious. Gebora later woke up and retreated. Powers & Abilities * Growth: The more Geboras eats, the bigger he gets. * Heat Eye Lasers: Geboras can fire orange laser beams from his eyes. * Tentacles: Geboras can use his kelp tentacles to constrict, grip or thrash his opponents. * Adept Swimmer: Geboras can swim underwater at lightning quick speeds, due to mostly being underwater-based. * Sharp Teeth: Geboras has very sharp, knife-like teeth that he can use to chomp, bite or grip onto his opponent's skin. Weaknesses * Underwater-Based: Geboras cannot stay out of water for too long. Trivia * Geboras is the second plant monster the Viledrodes own. The first was Gororin. * Geboras is also known as "' Geborasu'", "Gebolas", and "Gebolasu". * Not counting the barely seen (and equally unconfirmed) underwater plant-life of Terra from Gamera vs. Guiron, Geboras is the first plant-based monster to appear in the Gamera franchise, predating the far more well-known Legion Plant by a year. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Predators Category:Mutants Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Insane Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Male Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)